


Story of two men.

by punkypeggy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkypeggy/pseuds/punkypeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disfunctional relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of two men.

**Author's Note:**

> Brevity is the soul of wit. Apologies for that, but my stories seem to be very short.

A man stands alone in the middle of the universe.  
  
A man stands no longer alone in the middle of the universe, a different man in front of him. The second man reminds him of an older version of himself; there is something about the voice and the stance but not quite, something about the method, the way in which he chooses his words and counts his losses. The first man recognises himself in the second, a bond of blood.  
  
The blood shared is not only the one inside him, but the blood on his hands, the blood of someone else, a casualty, collateral damage. The second man does not care about it, he is too busy running a country. The first man regrets it, but always too late.  
  
The second man would kill the entire world for the first man. The first man would sacrifice himself for the entire world. The second man finds the way to make the first man sacrifice himself for the entire world but to remain alive for him to worry.  
  
The first man resents the second man. The second man knows the first man is right, but there is nothing to be done, the first man is his most useful asset, his most useful pawn. The first man wishes the second man was just his brother. The second man wishes things were easier, but he knows hatred is the price he has to pay for caring.  
  
At the eleventh hour, the second man recognises his mistake but is too proud to say he is sorry. At the eleventh hour, the first man is too far gone to notice.


End file.
